Anger Management
by Mamaem11
Summary: Because of an incident at her job, Abella ends up at anger management classes dealing with her issues. There she meets Jon, a person she cannot stand. But when fate brings them together how will they develop? Dean Ambrose (Jon Good)/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm Abella Constantina and I have anger issues"

"Hi Abella" the group replied in unison. For a brief second the young women felt like she was at an AA meeting. And if she was to be honest she would have rather been there than at the very place she was at. She was never very good at giving speeches, especially about herself. When it came down to it she would always come off as a bit snobbish. But when the choice was between getting fired or attending these annoying meetings she chose to stick it out. So with a tight smile and nervous laugh she continued her "story"

"Today I want to share with you how I ended up in this he…place of anger. It all started when it was announced that someone would be getting a promotion she said with bliss. "now I have been working for _that _company for years and have been doing a pretty good job if I say so myself , and what do they do? they give it to Serena the teenage bitch with huge tits, so basically I'm here because I got so angry that I accidently stabbed my boss with a staple gun" she finished her story with a satisfied smile on her face, while fidgeting with her skirt.

"Abella would you like to tell the class what you learn from that day" Dr. Phillips asked annoyed

"I learned that when you have huge fucking fake tits like that bitch has and a "nice ass"…you can get anything in life" she sat down after that with the rest of group just staring at her like she was insane.

"Right Well". Dr. Phillips awkwardly responded "I guess the lesson here is that you shouldn't let your anger get in the way of your future success, even if you don't like the outcomes of certain situations. He paused for a second looking at Abella. "_Right_ Miss. Constantina?"

Abella looked up from the floor rolling her eyes slightly at the tone of his voice. She could tell that he was annoyed with her, but she didn't care. She didn't like being put on the spot like that and if this was how the meetings were going to go then she wasn't looking forward to the next 3 months she had ahead of her.

"_Right_" she replied with a challenge.

"Well now that we all have gotten acquainted with each other, I think it's time that we all take a coffee break"

Abella got up from her seat and head to the table with a pout. She didn't think these _classes _were going to a good start and she hated the fact that she would have to do this in _every _session. As she was about to make her coffee someone snatched the pot out of her hand. She looked up with complete shock on her face.

"Um _excuse _me?, didn't you just see me about to make my coffee?"

"Yeah so?"

"_So, _why the hell did you just grab it out of my hand like that, I mean seriously don't you have any manners?"

"Calm down sweetheart, it's just coffee. You can always make another one anyways. It wouldn't be too far off from your _job" _he responded with sarcasm "besides it's always the women's job to make sure we don't run out of anything, so why don't you run along and go pretty yourself up for me"

Abella was absolutely livid she could not believe that this cretin was actually speaking to her like this. NOBODY spoke to her like this. Ever

"Listen you cretin"

"The Names Jon"

"Whatever! You better watch who you speak to like that, I assure you that I'm not just some _bitch _on the street, I demand respect" she glared up at him anger written all over her face

Jon just smirked down at her "look at you getting all work up, if that isn't one of the most sexist things I ever saw I don't what is" he winked at her as he was walking away.

At that moment she had, had it. So she did what she always did when she was super pissed. She punched…literally. She awkwardly punched his back and by doing that Jon spilled his hot coffee all over himself. He turned around glaring at her.

"YOU STUPD BITCH, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE"

"YEAH well maybe if you weren't such a jackass _that _would have never happened, it's called karma"

The two went back and forth with their insults when a loud thud caught their attention. Dr. Phillips was standing there with his arms crossed looking at both of them with displeasure on his face.

"Mr. Good, Miss. Constantina would you two kindly step into my office for a minute"

Just then Abella notice that _everyone _was staring at them like they were some exhibit at an art show and she didn't like it. She felt so humiliated like a bad kid getting called to the principle office. She slowly walked into Dr. Phillips office carefully avoiding the gaze of the others in the room. Jon just followed along annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Would you two please explain to me what that was about out there?" Dr. Phillips stared at them both expectantly waiting for an answer.

Abella was going to speak but Jon beat her to it

"The Bitch threw coffee on me!" he said with a scowl on his face "what do _you _think happened?"

"Well Abella do you have anything to say for yourself" Dr. Phillips asked

"Yes I do". She stated "I would just like to say for the record that _he _ was being a disgusting, sexist, jackass out there… Implying that all women are supposed to serve men and do as were told, what is this? The _60's.? _also I would like to state that I did _not _throw coffee at him, he spilled it on his self, you can ask anyone out there" she replied confidently.

Dr. Phillips raised his eyebrow at her explanation he was _not _in the mood for her snobbish behavior.

"Look you two, as long as you're in these classes you both have to learn to get along with each other" he said sternly looking at both of them "I can't allow this kind of behavior in these sessions, this is supposed to be a safe environment. Where we talk about our anger and try to learn healthy ways on how to control it, _not _throw coffee at people we don't like" he stared at Abella with a disapproving look.

"I did _not _throw the coffee but I do apologize for the way I acted out there" she sated. "I hope we can get over this issue like rational adults"

"I agree…. Mr. Good do you have anything to add on to this?" Dr. Phillips asked with a question look on his face.

Jon just stared at Abella, his face unreadable. In fact he was _staring _at her the whole time. Like he was trying to analyze her. Trying to read her mind. He swiftly turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Nah I'm Good, I will act like a good boy now". He slowly turned to Abella "promise" he replied with a mocking smile.

Abella just rolled her eyes at him. Not at all amused.

"Well now that we all talked about this problem, I will dismiss everyone" Dr. Phillips got up from his chair walking towards the door. "I hope you two will now try to act like civilized adults, especially you Miss. Constantina"

"Scouts honor" she put her hand up imitating the scouts sign

5 minutes later Abella was looking for her car. She was mad at the events that happened earlier that she couldn't even think straight.

"Ugh where does he get the nerve" she said to herself "Telling _me _to make _him _coffee as if I'm some maid or something!"

As she continues on the never ending search of looking for her car she felt someone's eyes on her. But when she looked around she didn't see anyone. She just shrugged it off as paranoia and went on walking. She _finally _found her car when she bumped into someone. She looked up in annoyance to see it was _him _

"_You_" she sated with a disgusted look on her face. "Are you following me or something?, couldn't get enough of those games you were playing back there?"

"Settle down tiger, I was just looking for my car" Jon replied

"Whatever just _stay _out of my way"

She was about to walk away when Jon grab her arm

"oh yeah and princess, before you walk away _I _just wanted to say that, that little stunt you pulled back there….you know where you made me spill _hot _coffee all over myself on purpose, well don't think I forgot about. I _will _get you back for that and you won't even see it coming".

He turned to walk away, but just before he left…..

"_Promise" _ a cunning smile appearing on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So i just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews i got for chapter 1. I'm truly sorry for the wait I've just been so damn busy and honestly this is one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. so sit back, grab a snack and enjoy :)**

**oh yeah and before i forget i do not own any of the WWE characters, just Abella Constantina.**

"Ugh" Abella groaned out loudly making her way to her latest Anger Management class. She was not in the mood and neither in good spirits to go to class today. To receive another lecture from Dr. Phillips. Abella couldn't sleep last night because of the threat _he_ made to her the day before. She hated surprises just as much as she hated him, so when she walked in and found out that they were going to be doing partner work today, she was less than thrill. In her head she was screaming to please not get him, she couldn't bare to look at him in those mischievous eyes of his. Unfortunately for her she came in late due to her lack of sleep and of course the only person left was he who shall not be name. And when he found out that she was going to be his partner as well…he just smirked arrogantly at her as if to say "I'm easily going to fuck with you today". And he was, after all he did _promise _to get back at her, so what better time?

"As you all know today you guys will participate in some partner work" Dr. Phillips explained to the group who all groan in unison.

Abella snorted at that. Sometimes she felt like she was on the Dr. Phil show then really being at a Anger Management class. She wasn't sure why but Dr. Phillips rub her the wrong way.

"I know you guys all probably think this is a bit childish, but I assure you this is a very relevant and important exercise to accomplish in order to get over your anger problems" Dr. Phillips continue on with his lecture. "So now I want everyone to get up and go to your partner's and remember everyone _don't _ let your anger dictate the outcomes of a situation" he said while looking at Abella. She grinned at him as a form of response. Too tired to reply with something witty.

So the class got up and went to the other side of the room where the chairs were set up. The chairs were face to face. Abella bit her bottom lip nervously; this meant that she would have to look at him thorough out this exercise once again _another _thing she wasn't liking about this class. She sat down looking sternly at the man she couldn't stand. She would _not _let him win this game no matter how obnoxious he was yesterday. She had to stay strong no matter what. She was above his bullshit…at least she hoped she was.

"Before we begin this little _exercise _I just want to say that I do not appreciate what you did last class" Abella said with an unpleasant tone in her voice " So why don't you actually _try _to act with dignity today, so we don't end up in Dr. Phillips office". She finished with a condescending smile. She just wanted to get this day over with so she could go home, take a bath, then get the amount of sleep she rightfully deserved.

"Don't worry _darling _I will be on my best behavior today, as long as you're on yours" Jon grinned at her.

"Really?" she asked surprised that he actually listened to her.

"Scouts honor" Jon pulled up his hand. Clearly mocking her like she did previously. Abella just rolled hers eyes at this. She knew he wouldn't act mature. The two just stare each other down as Dr. Phillips began to speak again.

"Ok class, I am going to hand out this paper and I want everyone to do exactly what it says. No expectations. Even if you don't feel comfortable with this at first, try to push through it" As Dr. Phillip's was explaining the activity, he handed the paper to everyone. Abella took a quick glance at the paper. She almost fell out of her seat when she saw what was on the list. _Trust Exercises_. As in physical contact oh no, there was no way she was actually going to let that Neanderthal touch her. Even if it was a part of the rules. She didn't care if she was going to get in trouble. She knew that if he had any physical contact with him this was going to end in a disaster.

Jon looked at her, noticing how uncomfortable she was getting just by sitting near him. He took this in; enjoying her discomfort. Oh how he _loved _ fucking with her he thought to himself . "You look nervous" he stated "I'm _I_ doing that?"

"NO" she could tell that he was about to get that _look _on his face that she couldn't stand. The one that said he got her right where he wanted her.

"I just don't feel like this is an appropriate way to learn how to deal with one's anger. She said matter of factly "It's completely childish and irrelevant. What does this _exercises _ have anything to do with my anger" she replied with distain " I mean honestly this is completely Ludacris"

He leaned in waiting for her to finish what she was saying. Liking the way she smelled. He raised his left eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"So why don't we just skip it?, I mean _he _doesn't have to know" and Dr. Phillip's didn't have to know anything about this. It wasn't like this was mandatory. And besides it was _her _choice weather or not she wanted to participate in this.

He looked at her for a while as if he was trying to decide if he believed what she just said. Just when she thought she had convinced him. He said something she didn't expect him to say.

"You're not following the rules sweetheart….I'm I going to have to _punish_ you?" He said cunningly

She looked at him her eyes wide with horror at the words he just spoke to her. Never in her life has someone spoken to her like that. Despite her reaction, he kept talking.

"I actually think you might enjoy that, wouldn't you" he put his hand on her , slowly caressing her thigh as she breathed in evenly trying to not let his words affect her. She was getting _pissed _and did not appreciate his disgusting hand on her . But she didn't show it. She wouldn't let him win this game no matter what.

"You're probably one of those undercover kinky girls. Who loves to get spank whenever they do something wrong, aren't you? He asked with a smirk on his face already knowing the answer to the question. "you know if this was the olden day's I would be your master and you would be my slave, the things I would do to you wouldn't even be seen as legal" All the patience Abella had was now gone, she was not going to let him keep talking to her like she was some kind of corner girl. Once again she was pissed off and when she was pissed she reacted accordingly. She slowly glared at him, lifted up her hand and in a second slapped him right on his face. It happened so fast that she almost forgot that she did it. Jon just stared at her not sure what to do next. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. She thought he would hit her back or call her a name but instead, to her complete surprise and disgust he just smiled at her….creepily. As if he just won something.

"I _knew _you were going to do that" he replied.

Just then everybody in the room looked at their direction. They heard the commotion shock and surprise written all over their faces. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed. It was one thing to let him say those things to her but to also make her react like that? she knew that he was trouble and at that very moment wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Miss. Constantina, Mr. Good in my office _now _! Dr. Phillips had seen the whole thing and to say that he wasn't happy about the circumstances was an understatement.

They both walked into his office. Without a word, Abella hung her head down in shame; for her actions. She couldn't believe she let him get to her like that. Meanwhile, Jon had a satisfied smile on his face. He knew what he was doing all along when he said those things to her. This was part one of his plan to get back at her. When they were inside his office Dr. Phillips looked at both of them with anger on his face. He didn't like the little scene that just happened out there.

"Well you two" he began "Do you want to tell me why you keep ending up in my office like this?, even after I told you to act civilized you honestly couldn't last _one _day without confrontations"

Abella didn't know what to say to that. She knew that he was very angry at them at that moment especially her as she was the one that got physical out of the two for the second time in a row.

"Well are you guys going to speak are just strae at me like your deaf" Dr. Phillips responded.

They continued to be quit. Not wanting to make the doctor even madder than he already was.

"Never in my life have I had to deal with such juvenile actions before" Dr. Phillip's began "You two act like such children and it makes me sad that you guys can't act your age"

He glared at the two of them. Far from finish from what he was saying. Abella was just looking down on the grown too a shame of herself to say anything. She once again let _him _get to her.

"So I made a decision…from this day forward you two are to not come back to this class…ever, because if you guys can't act civilized than I won't allow you to bring the rest of the class down"

Abella finally looked up at the doctor, bug eyed. Not sure if she herd him correctly.

"no ,no, no, no….. you see I really need to stay in this program because if I don't they going to fire me and that's like my dream job…okay it's not but still. I highly recommend that you just come up with another option" for the first time ever the young women begged. Something she never did.

Dr. Phillips looked at her a long time. Trying to take in everything she had just said to him. He knew that it would be easier to just send them off. They could easily be out of his hair, but he felt bad for the young women. Clearly she needed all the help she could get when it came to her anger.

"Alright here's what I'm going to do. Instead of permanently dismissing you I suggest that we have a meeting tomorrow"

"a meeting?" She echoed

"Yes a meeting to further discuss this issue that you two are having, at 8am if you can't make it on time then don't bother showing up"

"Deal" Abella said

So the doctor dismissed the both of them again, but this time instead of being angry like she was the last time. This time Abella was determined to convince the doctor that she needed to stay in this program. So much for sleeping tonight she thought. While she was deep in thought Jon approach her with an shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey Princess" he said while looking deep into her eyes "Told ya I'd get you back, and don't worry this is just the begging" just before he was going to leave

"Oh and have a good night sleep" he tease and then as fast as he appear he was gone.

Abella signed. This was going to be a long three months and all because of _him _


End file.
